


Blizzard

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm not even sorry I keep making these, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: One is lightning, one is thunder.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFhs7WVvuXk)

Fire crackling, in the big room, just a hint of, orange costume; on their bodies, on each other, love is all the two of them wear.  
  
There a sweatbead, here a  grumble, touching every square-inch where it’s possible, and yet slower, than the outside, roll of  
  


Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  


Hanging onto, to his hot skin, squeezing closer, just to feel him, buried inside, holding on tight, Viktor feels like all things are right.  
  
Almost lazy, heads hazy; it’s a tease it’s a grind misaligned with the heartbeats, that run faster, that pulse harder, than the  


Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  


Giving into, what they both need, keeping it just - just at half speed, Yuuri looks in his eyes; promises following such nights.  
  
Slow desire, takes them higher, yet the thrusts and the moans make it seem like they’re under, with no air, just the power, of the  


Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  


_“Here we are now”_ , “ _Would you have thought”_ , “ _I am thankful, for all you have taught”_ ; “ _I don’t know what you mean - yours is the best thing I’ve been.”  
_   
Getting closer, build familiar, nerve endings scream as they keen, Viktor inhales; Yuuri trembles, they both move, with the senses.  
  
“ _Don’t you hold back_ ” “ _Oh you know me_ ” , there’s a clench so intense it ignites every fiber, like the sky when, there’s a lightning, and comes the   


Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder


End file.
